


Starting Our New Life in a Purgatory Cage

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Oneshot, Xantana, literally based off that one scene in episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Montana and Xavier sit and chat about their future together.





	Starting Our New Life in a Purgatory Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to write this days ago, but unfortunately cranked it out hours ago today, the new episode starts, in like, *checks clock* ~12 minutes and less (as of writing this). Oops. I love Montana Duke.
> 
> Apologies if this seems off character, this is my first fic writing something from a real life TV show, along with I never usually write non-Touhou. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Montana sighed as she stared down at the lake, the moon reflected in its surface brightly. She smirked wryly, and turned her head to the right and back to look over at Xavier, who was focused on starting a bonfire. “I never thought in a million years we’d end up dead so soon in our lives, especially  _ here _ .”

“Yeah,” Xavier scoffed while rolling his eyes. He stood up halfway and leaned backwards to sit on a log behind him once the fire leaped to life. “Me either honestly. Can’t believe it. I was gonna be a star.”

Montana looked back towards the lake, letting out a laugh. “You were the one who even told Brooke to come with us before we left, and joked that she might lose her life staying in that town for the summer.” She paused dramatically, relaying everything that had happened that past weekend in her mind, almost in a flash. Once her thoughts followed up to the events of the current moment, Montana soon snapped back to reality.

“But it was us that lost our lives... Funny how things turned out.” Her voice trailed off softly before she spoke again. “You know, I couldn’t tell you  _ how happy _ I was when Ray showed us the front page paper about Brooke losing her last appeal and getting sentenced to death row, I’m surprised I didn’t pass on or something.” Montana smiled sadly, continuing. “And Ray says she hasn’t done anything wrong… He’s lucky I don’t bash his head in with a stone like I tried Brooke.” She heard Xavier’s laugh in the short distance behind her.   
  
Letting out a final sigh, Montana stood up to face her boyfriend with a shrug. “Well, it’s not like it’d matter if I did anyways. He’d just come back, as we all know.” Dirt crunched under her shoes as she walked up a small trail path and sat next to Xavier with a huff.   
He closed his eyes, reaching an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. “Don’t listen to Ray, he really shouldn't be talking to begin with. Chet told me he’d killed some innocent Asian classmate during college or whatever, and that the only reason he came up to Redwood with us was to escape possible suspicion. He thinks he’s some fucking saint trying to complain to  _ us _ that we leave corpses out in the open; when  _ he’s _ the one that drove that kid strapped into a car  _ off of a cliff _ and into the open.  _ Still alive _ , may I add. He’s probably just mad the murder drove him here, where he got murdered  _ himself _ , and now he has nothing to do except kill more if he gets bored enough. Puh- _ leese _ .” Xavier shook his head and rolled his eyes again, before resting his chin onto a palm. 

“Wow, and he’s getting on  _ our _ case? Tch, fuck off Ray.” It was Montana’s turn to roll her eyes now. “Doesn’t make it any better that we gotta spend eternity with him and those old losers either.” Montana then turned and wrapped her arms around Xavier lovingly. “I’m glad I get to spend it with you at least.”   
  
Xavier smiled involuntarily and tilted his head into hers, “Same here. You make being here a lot more exciting, way less boring too. Can’t say the same for the others, though.” He smirked at her, soon laughing afterwards. 

“Tell me about it,” Montana found herself laughing along too. Her smile faded quickly though, as she remembered who was missing in her life’s presence, and sorrow slowly took its place and grew within her.

Her voice lowered, becoming dark and hateful. “I at least wish Sam was here too… The only person who ever believed in me, our lives taken by that same  ** _bitch_ ** . I hope she  _ rots in Hell  _ like the rest.” Montana’s fist clenched tight at her side, nails digging painfully into her skin, stinging.   
  
Xavier brought his fingers up to her chin, pulling her sight towards his own. Their eyes locked, almost as if their souls intertwined right then and there instantly. Montana’s breath momentarily came to a halt as she held it. “I believe in you though.” Xavier confided in her.   
  
If they were both still alive, their heartbeats would be increasing by tenfold now. “I always have, even when I first met you. Even if we only dated for a hot second, I always believed you’d become an amazing aerobics instructor, better than me one day.” He spoke gently, his words causing the reckless one to melt in his warm embrace.    
  
Her eyes glistened with hope. “Really?”   
  
“Yes Montana,” Xavier’s voice at almost a whisper, he broke his gaze with hers to glance down quickly and back up at his lover again, intertwining his fingers within hers slowly. He raised his arms partially and brought Montana’s clasped hands to his chest. “Always.”    
  
Xavier brought his lips to hers and kissed her firmly, holding her hands even tighter. Montana’s heart swelled at the warmth of his love. Once he pulled away, Xavier brought a hand up to caress her rough, thick blonde hair. “It’s just you and me, we can do whatever we want here, for the rest of time. Why should we be good when all we’ve met with is the cruel ways of the world?”   
  
Montana’s nonexistent pulse raced with excitement, if it could. “We can be gods here…. Starting a new life of brutality and murder, in this inescapable purgatory cage of life and death… together forever…” She trailed off in a passionate whisper, leaning in and kissing him just as they did moments ago. Their tendencies to spill blood across the land grew stronger just as their love did for each other evermore, underneath the now dim moonlight of Camp Redwood.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Despite this, I actually love Ray as a character and his backstory. Hope to see him more in tonight's episode.  
Post episode 7 edit: This episode absolutely ripped my heart out and I'm not okay bye lol (and there wasnt much of Ray wahhhh ;; )


End file.
